tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Asgarne
Asgarne is an undead Nordic tribal warrior in The Return of the King, he stalks the earth, searching for Arrietty Muldoon, so that he can kill her, retrieve his amulet and return to the realm inside it and be with his lover once more. Background Asgarne was the son of a Tribal chieftain, many centuries ago and was the greatest warrior of his tribe, being the strongest and tallest as well as the most cunning. However, in spite of his prestige and the many benefits and splendors that came with it, the Nord was far from contented. He eventually encountered a Witch, by the name of Evelyn, who peaked his interests and eventually captivated his heart. The two of them continued to meet in secret and their bond grew so close that they planned to leave their own people behind and run away together, however, they were soon discovered by Asgarne's fellow tribesmen. Asgarne was forced to slay his own people as Evelyn prepared to entrap them in the amulet and after a long, bloody fight, they were finally able to escape the limitations of the world and bind their souls together, so that they could exist forever as one. Many centuries later, a Breton, by the name of Arrietty Muldoon stole the Amulet from the Gaerston estate in High Rock, where it was being held as a curiosity. The Breton accidentally released Asgarne and badly damaged his reanimated corpse. The Nord has since stalked her, in the hopes of returning back to his realm, with Evelyn... Personality Though Asgarne isn't able to vocalize as Arrietty destroyed his larynx, he is still able to think. His thoughts are seemingly ominous and rather wistful, he has no desire to remain in this time period as nothing from his old time is left. He seems to be broken and has lost his humanity, only caring about achieving his goal and ending his life, so that he can return to his state of bliss, in Evelyn's amulet. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72049 The Return of the King Part 1] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:75447 The Return of the King Part 2] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78341 The Return of the King Part 3] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:80006 The Return of the King Part 4] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:82266?cb=9671&cb=8366 The Return of the King Part 5] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:84287 The Return of the King Part 6] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:86993 The Return of the King Part 7] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:88443 The Return of the King Part 8] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:89758 The Return of the King Part 9] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:90838 The Return of the King Part 10 The Tyrant] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:91884#609 The Return of the King Part 11] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:93096#20 The Return of the King Part 12] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:94185 The Return of the King Part 13] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:95336 The Return of the King Part 14] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:96846 The Return of the King Part 15] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:990370 The Return of the King Part 16] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:100568 The Return of the King Part 17] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:102524 The Return of the King Part 18] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:103802 The Return of the King Part 19] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:105222 The Return of the King Part 20] Behind the scenes * Asgarne's thoughts and internal dialogue were mostly inspired by John Connolly's Lazarus, which follows the thoughts and feelings of Lazarus of Bethlehem after being resurrected by Christ. Category:Return of the King Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Warriors Category:Undead Category:Tribals